


Even When I Break Your Heart

by destimushi



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bruises, Buck's trying his best, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prompt Fill, Rough Sex, Sharing a Bed, Wall Sex, aggressive eddie, okay it's not that rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 00:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destimushi/pseuds/destimushi
Summary: Somehow, he's back to being Buck one point o.It's a bitter thought, that even his "best friend" wants nothing more to do with him than his body."No.""No?" Eddie repeats angrily, taking a step forward.It’s a tiny bit terrifying, Buck has to admit, glancing at Eddie's already bruised and clenched fists. Will Eddie hit him? What will Buck do if he does? It's definitely not a thought Buck would have considered before all this started.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 15
Kudos: 383





	Even When I Break Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for aone on Discord! It was supposed to be a lot rougher than this, but Buddie is such a soft ship for me, so it kinda...turned half rough and half soft??? The title for this was "that got soft fast" for the longest time so...xD
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful [Sparken_Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparken_Rose) and [forsimplicityssake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forsimplicityssake/pseuds/forsimplicityssake). Please go check them out and give them some love <3. 
> 
> Thanks to the wonderful [adamngoodbuck](https://adamngoodbuck.tumblr.com/) for the Spanish help!! I swear I'm going to come out the other end of the Buddie fandom well versed in dirty talking in Spanish.
> 
> All other mistakes are my own.

Somehow, he's back to being Buck one point o.

It's a bitter thought, that even his "best friend" wants nothing more to do with him than his body.

"No." 

"No?" Eddie repeats angrily, taking a step forward.

It’s a tiny bit terrifying, Buck has to admit, glancing at Eddie's already bruised and clenched fists. Will Eddie hit him? What will Buck do if he does? It's definitely not a thought Buck would have considered before all this started.

"Whatever I did to deserve your anger, I've paid for it,” Buck says, glaring right back at Eddie. “But it's not even that, is it? Whatever's going on with you isn't getting better Eddie."

He swallows as Eddie's face darkens, but doesn't back away when he takes another step closer. Refuses to flinch when Eddie's hands come up to grip his arms.

"I want to help you, but not like this.” Buck ignores the nails digging into his skin. “Not where you ambush me with great sex and we don't talk about anything."

When Eddie doesn’t respond, Buck closes the distance between them and cups Eddie’s face in both hands. He stares into those Hazel brown eyes, remembering their shifting colours as Buck and Eddie lay together under lazy sunbeams. There’s no light dancing in them now, just a void filled with rage and fear. 

Buck’s heart aches, and he brushes his lips across the corner of Eddie’s mouth. He’s desperate. He wants to help Eddie so damn much. "Please, Eddie?" he mumbles. "I care about you. Let me help."

The sob is hardly audible, and before Buck can process what’s happening, Eddie’s mouth crashes into his. Demanding tongue prods at the seam of Buck’s lips, and Buck opens on autopilot, his body always willing to take whatever Eddie wants to give. Fingers rake across Buck’s scalp, gripping Buck’s hair and yanking until Buck’s moaning in pained pleasure. Eddie attacks his mouth with a ferocity that’s both exhilarating and terrifying. It’s a challenge, and Buck’s never been one to back away from a good fight. 

Reaching one hand between them, Buck grips the base of Eddie’s jaw, forcing Eddie’s head up and breaking the kiss. Their eyes clash in heated passion. Buck shoves, and Eddie resists for a moment before relenting, shuffling until his back hits the living room wall.

“Where’s Christopher?” Buck asks, glad his voice is steadier than his nerves. 

“With Carla,” Eddie replies and looks away, his cheeks gaining a little colour. “Didn’t want him seeing me like this.” 

Hope flickers in the pit of Buck’s stomach. The old Eddie is still in there, even if he’s buried under all that anger. “What do you really want from me?” 

Eddie swallows, and his body tenses. Buck tightens his grip, and Eddie sucks in a sharp breath through his teeth. “Want you. All of you.” 

_ All of you. _

Buck swallows the lump in his throat and ignores the rapid onset of tears. Not just his body, then. Not just Buck one point o. The thought sends a tendril of warmth through Buck and wraps around his heart, melting the ice that’s formed there since he found out Eddie’s been street fighting.

Eddie looks up at him, his body still tense, the corners of his eyes tight. He’s still a ball of wild energy contained by sinewy muscle and taut skin. It looks to Buck like Eddie’s about to burst at the seams. 

Usually, Eddie’s the one in charge. The one with a level head, cool as a cucumber, whether they’re out on a nasty call or in bed. Usually, Buck is happy to let Eddie lead, happy to hand over the reins because he knows Eddie will take good care of him. And Eddie always just  _ knows _ when Buck’s having a bad day.  _ Knows _ what Buck needs to find equilibrium again after a bad call. 

Now it’s Buck’s turn to figure Eddie out. Buck’s turn to flip through the pages of Eddie’s manual until he can find that reset button. 

“Promise we’ll talk after?” 

Eddie pauses, wide eyes narrowing as they bore into Buck’s face. Buck’s not sure what Eddie’s searching for, but he must have found it because his shoulders slump. He tries to nod, but Buck’s hand around his throat turns it into a small jerk of his head, and it’s enough. 

Their mouths clash once more, only this time Buck’s the one pushing his tongue past Eddie’s lips. Buck’s the one licking into Eddie’s mouth, stroking with every breath as he licks and nips and drinks Eddie in. Eddie moans, and Buck claims that too as he presses a thigh between Eddie’s legs. 

Eddie gasps, his eyes fly open wide and wild. Buck’s heart stops for a chilling second until he feels the press of Eddie’s hardening cock. Buck grinds his thigh a little harder, using his two inches of height to their full advantage, and grins when Eddie hisses with dark delight. 

“You like that?” 

Eddie gasps when Buck latches onto the soft spot behind Eddie’s ear and sucks. “Christ, Buck.”

Buck growls and pulls back. Eddie’s skin is flushed, his pupils lust-blown. His parted lips are glistening and plump, and Buck groans at the thought of those lips wrapped around his cock.

As if reading his mind, Eddie drops to his knees and makes short work of Buck’s button and zipper. He yanks Buck’s jeans and boxers down in one swift motion and licks his lips, his darkening eyes stormy. 

Molten heat and velvet. That’s how good Eddie’s mouth feels as he swallows Buck’s cock. Buck sways, but Eddie’s steadying hands hold him upright as he works Buck’s cock with long, hungry strokes. Tongue lapping, lips stretched obscenely wide, eyes never leaving Buck’s. 

Buck can’t decide what’s more intoxicating—the feel of Eddie’s throat clamping around the head of his cock or the look in Eddie’s eyes. So desperate. So full of rage. “Eddie—” 

“I need you,” Eddie cuts in before diving back down. 

Buck hisses and yanks Eddie off the floor and his cock. 

“Whatever it is you need, come get it. Just, please, stop fighting.”

Eddie blinks, and that haunted look is back in his eyes. He fists the front of Buck’s shirt, yanking him close. “I need—fuck—”

Buck fights the urge to stroke Eddie’s face and pull him in for a gentle kiss. That’s not what Eddie needs right now. Instead, Buck growls and spins Eddie around, one hand on the back of his neck, pinning him against the wall, his other hand yanking down Eddie’s sweatpants and boxer briefs. 

“This what you need?” Buck husks in Eddie’s ear, his grip on Eddie’s neck tightening until he knows it’ll bruise later. 

Eddie whimpers and nods, his hands balled into fists as they brace against the wall. Fuck, Buck swallows and takes a few deep breaths. If Eddie’s looking for bruises, then they might as well come from him. 

“Hurt me, Evan,” Eddie rasps, “ _ por dios _ .” 

Maybe it’s the Spanish, or maybe it’s the way he uttered Buck’s name, so broken and vulnerable. Buck doesn’t know why Eddie needs to be hurt, doesn’t know why Eddie’s seeking this sort of punishment, but he doesn’t want Eddie going out to those street fights anymore. No one there cares. All they want is some bloody entertainment at the expense of guys like Eddie. 

But Buck cares, and Buck will hurt Eddie in every way that Eddie needs to be hurt, then pick up the pieces and mend Eddie whole again. He’s not good at much, but he’s good at saving people, and he’ll be damned if he doesn’t do everything in his power to save his best friend and lover. 

“Where’s the lube?” 

“Don’t need it,” Eddie grits as he pushes his hips back and grinds his ass on Buck’s cock.

Buck’s heart breaks a little more, but he doesn’t question. Instead, he jams two fingers into Eddie’s mouth and coats them with saliva before reaching for Eddie’s hole. Eddie shudders, but the look he gives Buck over his shoulder grounds him. Eddie wants this, and beneath all that heat and pain and desire is a silent thank-you. 

Buck massages the puckered ring of muscle, then slips a finger into Eddie’s tense body. The heat is incredible, and he gets a little lightheaded at the thought of sinking his cock into that inferno. Eddie hisses and relaxes a touch, but it’s still a tight fit when Buck pushes a second finger in. He presses into Eddie, his chest to Eddie’s back, and opens Eddie up roughly as he sucks bruises along Eddie’s shoulder and neck. 

When Buck thinks Eddie’s prepared enough, he pulls back and smears pre-come down the length of his cock before lining it up at Eddie’s hole. Eddie is practically vibrating, his back arched as he tries to impale himself. Buck grips Eddie’s hip with one hand, his other pressing into the small of Eddie’s back, and pushes his cock into Eddie’s waiting heat. 

Eddie hisses, his body tensing, and it nearly chokes Buck’s dick off. They hang in limbo, and Buck holds his breath as he waits for Eddie to open up. Eventually, the tension bleeds from Eddie’s shoulders, and he relaxes enough for Buck to push the rest of the way in. 

Buck sets a brutal pace, and Eddie matches him thrust for thrust until they’re both panting and slick with sweat. With every thrust, a little more tension fades from the tight muscles of Eddie’s back, and Buck breathes a little easier. 

Buck reaches a hand around Eddie’s hip and grips Eddie’s cock, drawing a high pitched keen out of Eddie. “That’s it,” Buck grunts. “Come, Eddie. I need you to come on my dick.” 

Eddie moans, and his hips stutter as he jams himself onto Buck’s dick then thrusts into Buck’s fist. “Fuck, B-Buck,  _ voy a _ —Evan—” 

Hot, sticky ropes of come cover Buck’s fingers. Eddie’s raspy cries bounce off the living room walls, his body turning into a vise as his orgasm punches through him. Buck jerks him through it, squeezing the head of Eddie’s cock to milk him of every drop. Eddie’s body softens, and tense muscles become pliant as he shudders with the aftershocks of his release. 

Buck drapes himself over Eddie’s back and wraps both arms around Eddie, pinning him in place as he pistons into Eddie like a man possessed. He loses his rhythm, and all finesse is gone from his movements as he chases his own white rabbit. Pressure coils low in his gut, and it builds and builds until Buck’s vision goes white. He sinks his teeth into Eddie’s shoulder, his muffled shout joined by Eddie’s shocked gasp, before emptying himself into Eddie. 

Buck’s legs grow weak, and Eddie’s knees give out at that exact moment. They sink to the floor, Buck slipping out of Eddie in the process, and Eddie snuggles into Buck’s lap. Buck gathers Eddie into his arms and leans back against the wall, his heart still beating a drum solo against his ribcage. 

The bruises along Eddie’s shoulder are already darkening, and Buck’s afraid to check where he’s grabbed Eddie during their wild love making. Afraid that he’s only adding to the plethora of yellow and green bruises that are finally starting to fade on his torso. 

They sit like this until their breathing calms and the sweat has chilled their skin. Buck rouses Eddie from their cuddle pile on the floor and moves them to the bathroom. The shower they share is muted and chaste, but the silence between them is comfortable. Eddie’s movements are languid and relaxed, and that haunted shadow is gone from his beautiful eyes. 

Showered, sated, and still as naked as they day they were born, Buck and Eddie slip under the covers in Eddie’s bed, their faces a hair’s breadth apart. Buttery sunbeams filter through the window and splash across Eddie’s face, highlighting the flecks of gold in his eyes. 

“Evan,” Eddie murmurs. His eyelids droop, but he flutters them open. 

“Shh,” Buck slips his arms around Eddie and pulls him close. “Talk later. Sleep first.”

He can feel Eddie’s smile spread along his skin. “Okay. And Buck?”

“Yeah?”

“ _ Te amo.” _

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments feed my itty bitty little heart <3 
> 
> Come join us on [Discord](https://discord.gg/QBgJPg3)!
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://imyourbuddie.tumblr.com)!


End file.
